diablofandomcom-20200222-history
Khazra
The Khazra '(or 'Goatmen', as the peasants call them) are a race of mutated humans, which have taken on the appearance of bipedal goats, or satyrs, and follow the orders of their demon masters. They wield axes, polearms, swords, and magical staves to attack the hero. They appear in all three ''Diablo games. Lore Diablo I :GOAT MEN (Aries Vehemens) :The lieutenants of Baal are bred for strength, endurance and cunning. These demons constantly train themselves in the art of war, for battle is their bread and the blood of innocents, their water. There are several known "clans" of Goat Men, each given a different gift from their Dark Master. It is believed that to earn their powers they once held mock wars in Hell for the entertainment of the Three Brothers. Do not expect them to fight amongst themselves on the mortal realm, however, for they much prefer to slaughter the innocent. :Like most of Baal's spawn, the beastial Aries are incredibly strong and agile. Be especially wary of their archers, for they are renonwed for the accuracy and power of their great bows. Fleet of foot, they may try to evade an unwary foe and then attack from a different angle. Diablo II :These demonic atrocities have been seen in many regions of Sanctuary and within the Western Kingdoms. These mutations of Evil are half man, half goat and signify the foulest form of Hell's will. Once confined to only the darkest labyrinths, they now venture out into the wilderness, ever closer to the encampments of man. Walking upright as men, with heads of horned goats, they tread upon cloven hooves and are skilled with weapons of war. They are cunning, working together to form organized clans that accomplish the desires of their devilish commanders. Their strength is immense and some of the more powerful clans are rumored to guard the lairs of Hell's more renowned demons. The history of Goatmen (Khazra) is detailed in an entry in the official bestiary, from which the following is taken. The khazra (colloquially known as "goatmen") were long thought to be natural inhabitants of our world, akin to the lacuni "panther-men" tribes of the desert and mountain regions, but it was recently discovered that nothing could be further from the truth. The history of the khazra is much more complex and disturbing than has been previously imagined. According to ancient carvings, the khazra were originally human, part of the Umbaru race found in the thick Torajan jungles in the Teganze region of the eastern continent. At some point in the distant past, the five clans that would come to be known as the khazra migrated to higher elevations and began developing along different lines than the clansmen they left behind. They lived in relative peace and began the transition from a hunter-gatherer society to a farming one. This state of affairs changed dramatically when they encountered the Vizjerei Clan about two thousand years ago (if my translations prove to be correct). This was the height of the Mage Clan Wars, and even the mighty Vizjerei mage clan was showing signs of stress brought about by the prolonged struggle. A faction of the Vizjerei resolved to construct an army using demon-possessed victims, and the peaceful Umbaru clans seemed to fit the Vizjerei's needs. It is unknown how the clans first came into contact with the Vizjerei, but within the span of a decade or so, some of the future khazra clans had turned from their peaceful existence to all-out warfare with the Vizjerei. This was surely the result of seeing their brothers being painfully transformed into savage goat-like creatures by the Vizjerei. Though they were primitive by the standards of the Vizjerei, the Umbaru clans held the powerful mages at bay through familiarity with the terrain and sheer ferocity. But this state of affairs could not hold forever. As decades of savage warfare took their toll on the Umbaru's culture and minds, the clans began to search for any means to prevail over their enemies. In fact, they lost sight of anything else. Exact details on what transpired next are scarce, but at some point during the next two hundred years they decided to use the Vizjerei's strength against them. To this end, the clans actively sought to capture a mage to do their bidding. Eventually they succeeded in violently coercing one of their captives to help them not only gain control over their transformed clan mates, but to have themselves transformed as well in order to fully drive the Vizjerei out of the Teganze. Their strategy worked, but it was not without its price. They found themselves bound in servitude to the demon Zagraal in exchange for their cursed power. They became furious marauders, driven to raid villages and caravans to sate their bloodlust and procure sacrificial victims for their demonic master. This is also when they became known as khazra, which roughly translates as "demon" or "devil" in the Umbaru tongue. After years of this terror, their previous brothers, the Umbaru of the lower Teganze, sent their sacred Witch Doctor warriors to eradicate the khazra's threat to the region. Filled with otherworldly power, the witch doctors cut a swath of destruction through the khazra until they confronted Zagraal himself. In a now-legendary battle, the valiant heroes fought to the last man before finally bringing Zagraal down. The khazra continued to wage war on humanity, but without a source of demonic power to draw from, they became weak. Despite a slight unexplained resurgence twenty or so years ago, their fury steadily drained from them until they became the sluggish and muddled beings we know today. Diablo III :: Some time ago, I revealed that the khazra, or goatmen, were originally humans until the Vizjerei corrupted them. For many years these creatures were simple and lethargic. These days have ended. Khazra attacks are widely reported, and the number of fatalities is higher than anything in my records... — Abd al-Hazir :: Long ago, five clans of the Umbaru tribe left the Teganze and ventured north. After their transformation into khazra, only a few elders were still able to use magic, and they passed it down to their cleverest children. These are the khazra shaman, and they rank among the most dangerous of their race. — Abd al-Hazir :: ''Though I have searched every corner of the Great Library of Caldeum, I can find no references to the true fate of the Blood Clan khazra. Some crumbling papers hint that they made a pact to serve the mythical Lesser Evils, but surely such a thing cannot be considered proper scholarship...can it? ''— Abd al-Hazir Diablo I '''Goatmen, or Goat Demons, are most commonly found in the catacombs. Many of them, unlike their forms in the following games, use a bow, appearing as Goatmen Archers, the Warriors use a Morning Star. Goat Demons are divided into clans, with each clan having its own warriors and its own bowmen. These clans are the Flesh Clan, Stone Clan, Fire Clan and Night Clan. Stats Unique Goatmen *Gharbad the Weak - Dungeon level 4 *Deathshade Fleshmaul - Dungeon level 6 *Bloodgutter - Dungeon level 6 *Blighthorn Steelmace - Dungeon level 7 Diablo II Goatmen return in different acts of Diablo II. Their appearance is similar to that in Diablo I, and they often wield bardiches in battle. Goatmen now hail from five different clans: Moon Clan, Night Clan, Blood Clan, Death Clan, and Hell Clan. There are no more archer variations. Stats *The Night Clan has a chance to deal Lightning damage in Nightmare and Hell. *The Blood and Hell Clans have a chance to deal Fire damage in Nightmare and Hell. *There are no super unique Goatmen. Diablo III Goatmen are Animals. Of the various clans, only the Moon Clan and Blood Clan return, but additional subtypes are introduced in the form of spearmen (a ranged attacker) and shamans (a caster), with the classic Goatmen becoming warriors. The Moon Clan is seen in the first act, inhabiting the Fields of Misery and highland regions of Khanduras. They've been driven to madness by a shard of Tyrael's sword which fell in their vicinity, and are also used by the Coven as a sort of militia with one particular member comically seeking to forge them into a proper army. While the Moon Clan remains mostly unchanged, the Blood Clan has changed massively. In the twenty years since the destruction of the Worldstone, the Blood Clan forged a pact with Azmodan to gain enhanced power in exchange for joining his Army of Sin. They appear amongst the Lesser Evil's forces in the Siege of Bastion Keep and have become mutated into large, bloated, demonic forms. The Blood Clan Warriors now attack with their massively enlarged hands instead of weapons, though the attacks of the spearmen remain relatively unchanged to those of the Moon Clan. One can also encounter Ghost Khazra of the Moon Clan, but those are no different from their normal counterparts (except for they count as Undead). Remember that Khazra, except for Shamans, are usually encountered in large numbers, being especially dangerous in mixed groups. Types of Moon Clan Khazra Brutes are the bulk of Khazra armies. Armed with axes, they are averagely powerful and attack in close combat. If a Brute makes it to a Khazra Drum, he will make all nearby Khazra more resilient and powerful, but slow them down significantly. Impalers 'are armed with throwing spears. Their attack speed is slower and Life bar is less, but they deal considerable damage from afar. 'Shamans '''attack by launching erratically moving Frozen Orbs that explode for Cold damage on impact, hitting a large area and Chilling enemies within. At point blank range, they attack with their staves. Types of Blood Moon Clan Khazra '''Brutes (aka Maulers) become massive and two-headed hulks. Their attacks inflict Knockback, and they can enter the Berserk mode, in which they deal more damage and move faster, but the effect ends after short time. Impalers 'also become two-headed, and attack much faster. 'Shamans (aka Sorcerers) gain Fireball attack and can temporarily shield allies from damage. Uniques (Moon Clan) * Buras the Impaler (Southern Highlands, Impaler) * Chupa Khazra (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Hrugowl the Defiant (Northern Highlands, Shaman) * Krelm the Flagitious (Fields of Misery, Brute) * Logrut the Warrior (Southern Highlands, Brute) * Lorzak the Powerful (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Melmak the Swift (Fields of Misery, Brute) * Nalghban the Foul (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Reggrel the Despised (Northern Highlands, Shaman) * Skehlinrath (Southern Highlands, Shaman) * Snoglatch Grimwield (Southern Highlands / Highlands Crossing) Uniques (Blood Clan) * Blarg the Foul (The Bridge of Korsikk) * Brutu (Tower of the Cursed, Shaman) * Charuch the Spear (Arreat Crater, Impaler) * Ghallem the Cruel (Fields of Slaughter) * Gharbad the Strong (Southern Highlands, The Revenge of Gharbad event, Mauler) * Groak the Brawler (Bridge of Korsikk, Mauler) * Hyrug the Malformed (Tower of the Cursed, Mauler) * Mhawgann the Unholy (Arreat Crater, Shaman) * Odeg the Keywarden (Fields of Misery, Keywarden) * Shandra'Har (Rakkis Crossing, Shaman) * Shertik the Brute (Fields of Slaughter, Brute) Images Goons-diablo-3-monsters goatmen.jpg|Moon Clan Khazra, left to right: Impaler, Brute, Shaman Diablo.3.classes.khazra.blood.clan.jpg|Blood Clan Mauler BloodClanBrute.jpg BLOOD CLAN SPERMAN.jpg|Blood Clan Impaler BLOOD CLAN SORCERER.jpg|Blood Clan Shaman Trivia *The most famous, and most notably, hilarious, Goatman in Diablo I was Gharbad the Weak. Found in the Dungeon Level 4, he gave the player the quest with the same name in which he creates a magical weapon for you if you let him live. The line, "Something for you, I'm m-a-a-a-king." is still a source of involuntary laughter for many fans. He was so popular that he was brought back (to some extent) in Diablo III. Category:Monsters Category:Diablo I Bestiary Category:Demons Category:Diablo II Bestiary Category:Diablo III Monsters Category:Diablo III Category:Animals Category:Act 1 Bestiary (Diablo III) Category:Act 3 Bestiary (Diablo III)